Finding A Family
by LILY.pads.ROX
Summary: Emma is surprised on her 28th birthday by the son she gave up 10 years ago showing up on her doorstep. Just as surprised, is her boyfriend, Dean. Follow Emma and Dean as they travel to Storybrooke. Can their relationship weather this type of storm? *Image is not mine*
1. Chapter 1

Emma came into the dark, empty apartment. She kicked off her shoes and sighed as she sank into the couch. It had been a very eventful night. She had gone on a date. Check. She impounded her dates car. Check. And she got her guy. All in a good nights.

A loud banging at the door shook Emma out of her "lazy mode". Emma sighed as she opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Happy Birthday." Dean said as he held a single cupcake in front of his face. "I was going to surprise you but then I had to buy a candle, and I forget my keys so . . ."

Emma cut him off with a hug. "This is perfect. Thank you." They kissed and Emma laughed at what Dean was holding. A single cupcake with a purple star shaped candle was in his hands. "What? No pie?"

Dean chuckled and placed the cupcake down on the kitchen counter. "Well it is not every day you turn 28, so no, no pie."

Emma smiled and blew out the candle. "To another great year."

Dean smiled and kissed her. He began moving around the kitchen, getting out a plate and utensils. Emma busied herself around the apartment, putting away the stray salt bullets and her extra firearm.

"How did your case go?" Dean called from the kitchen. "Did your guy run?"

Emma laughed. "Yes! He even flipped the table. I swear, all these guys are the same. But, he . . ." Emma paused. "He said, that I don't know anything about family. And he must be right, I mean look at us so far, we"

Dean took Emma by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Hey, that low-life doesn't know jack shit/ The two of us, we are a family. We have been to hell and back and still managed to come out on the other end. What does he know? The jackass left his family. He wouldn't know family if it came and punched him in the face." Dean chuckled. "Which I'm sure will happen when that wife of his gets a hold of him."

Emma sighed.

"C'mon, don't let this guy get to you. We got some birthday celebrating to do."

Emma smiled. "Ok," she half laughed, half sighed "how's that for another banner year?"

Dean kissed her. "I'd say, you haven't even seen what I have planned for tonight."

A knock sounded at the door, and they turned toward it.


	2. Chapter 2

_A knock sounded at the door, and they turned toward it._ Neither of them expecting anyone, Dean drew the gun from his belt and aimed it at the door. Next to him, Emma grabbed the gun from her bag and aimed it at the door. After a silent convo with a few sweeping hand motions and some head shakes, Emma went forward to answer the door while Dean stood behind her, waiting.

Emma opened the door and looks around. No one was there.

"Hi." A voice said.

Emma looked down at the young boy. "Uh? Can I help you?" Not sensing any danger, she gestures for Dean that all is safe.

The boy asked. "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." Henry pushed past Emma into the apartment, straight passed Dean who had lowered his weapon and tucked it pack into his belt.

Emma was very taken back. "Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" She asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

Henry turned around. "Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me." It was then that he noticed Dean. "Oh, who are you?"

Emma was freaking out. "Give me a minute." She said as she headed to the bathroom to compose herself, leaving Dean and Henry alone.

Dean shuffled nervously. "Hey, my name is Dean."

"Hey, you have any juice?" Not waiting for an answer, Henry opens the refrigerator. "Never mind, found some."

"You know, we should probably get going." Henry says as he turns to face Dean and Emma.

"Going where?" Dean asks. "I think we should call your parents."

Emma nods. "Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops."

Henry stops her. "Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

Dean and Emma sigh. "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." Emma says.

Henry nods.

"Hey kid, just, give us a minute here okay? Uh, there should be a controller to the game system in between the couch cushions. We'll be right back." With that Emma grabs Dean and they head off into their bedroom.

"Don't freak out. Don't freak out." Emma mutters under her breath.

Sensing her tension, Dean hugs her. He grabs Emma and hugs her like they will never see another tomorrow. At first Emma is too stiff, but soon her resolve crumbles and she sinks into Dean's hug. Nothing is said, and nothing needs to be said. They stand like this, together, one entity until their heartbeats sync.

"I never thought this would happen." Emma whispers, pressed against Dean's shoulder. "I mean, 10 years. And he just shows up." Emma steps back to look Dean in the eye. "My son is here, in our apartment. And he has a name."

"Lets take this one step at a time. First, his parents. They must know he is gone. Second, just because he says he is your sons doesn't mean he is. Baby, I know how hard this must be for you, having someone you thought you'd never see again come back into your life, but he might not be who he thinks he is."

"You're right. Oh god Dean, what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, nothing." Dean states. He pulls her in for a kiss. "And us, together, we will figure this out." They kiss and when they pull apart Dean smiles. "Now, how about we try and solve the case of the possible son and then enjoy that birthday cupcake I worked so hard to get you.

Emma laughed. "God forbid all your hard work goes to waste. C'mon, I got a kid to go question."

Together, Dean and Emma leave their bedroom and head to Henry, not knowing of the future that awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Together, Dean and Emma leave their bedroom and head to Henry, not knowing of the future that awaited them. _

They enter the living room and see Henry reading what appears to be a rather large, old book. Emma goes to sit next to Henry while Dean chooses to lean up against the kitchen counter.

"Are you going to call the cops?" Henry asks.

"No. But I do need to know where your parents are." Henry remains silent as he casts his gaze down and becomes fixated on the carpet. "Please kid. You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are."

"Wait… Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me." Henry says.

"Where is home?" Dean asks.

Storybrooke, Maine.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Dean asks.

Henry nods yes.

"Alrighty, then." Emma says as she stands up. "Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

"Kid. Sit tight while Emma and I get ready, okay?"

Henry nods and Emma and Dean go back into the bedroom.

"Well there's no question that that's your kid."

"Right?" Emma exclaims. "This is so fucked up. What makes a kid run away from Maine and go all the way to Boston? What if they gave him to terrible parents? What if he didn't have a better life?"

"I mean he looks well fed. No bruises or broken bones. But he is a kid. They do stupid shit like this. The number of times Sam ran away, man he damn near drove me to a heart attack each time. But that doesn't mean I was a shitty parent." Dean sensed that that wasn't the problem Emma was having. "Hey, this doesn't make him you and this does not make him his father. Running is not genetic."

"Really?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Trully. I'm sure the kids just curious. That he gets from you. And it's a good thing. I mean if you weren't curious would we be together right now?"

Emma chuckled. "No, I guess not. Okay, next thing, Storybrooke. How are we getting there?" Emma tried to google it but came up with no results. "That's weird right?" She asks Dean.

Dean turns to look at the screen. "Ya, I mean the kids got to know where it is. We'll just drive and go from there."

"About that," Emma starts to say,

"Oh no." Dean says. "We are not taking two cars to freakin Maine. Emma that is just stupid. Baby will get us there just fine."

"But Dean, what if we need extra weapons. My bug's got the only jug of backup holy water."

"Emma, it's not like we are staying in Storybrooke. In and out."

"You're right. Guess I'm just stressed. C'mon, lets get the kid and head out. It's a long drive from here to Maine."

"Babe, 4 hours is nothing, Sam and I could drive baby all day. Let's hit the road."


	4. Chapter 4

The car is silent as Dean drives towards Storybrooke.

"I'm hungry." Henry pipes up from the backseat. "Can we stop somewhere?"

Emma shakes her head. She knows that if they stop for food, Dean will also 'suddenly' become hungry. "This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?" Henry asks.

Emma sighs. "Quit complaining, kid. Remember – I could have put your butt on a bus. I still could."

Hurt, Henry ducks his head. "You know I have a name? It's Henry."

Dean can sense the tension rolling off of Emma. It hurts him to know the emotions she must be struggling with. When Sam died, the last time, any mention of him hurt. But for Emma, being with the person she lost, and to soon have to say goodbye all over again, must have been one of the hardest things. Dean glances in the rearview mirror and notices Henry reading the book he had with him in the apartment.

"What's that?" Dean asks.

"I'm not sure you're ready." Henry answers as he flips through the pages.

"We're not ready for some fairy tales?" Emma replies.

"Oh these are not fairy tales." Henry declares. "They're true. Every story in this book actually happened." There is a pause as Emma and Dean absorb the information. "Use your superpower. See if I'm lying."

"Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true." Emma says.

"That's exactly what makes it true." Henry insists. "You should know more than anyone. Because you're in this book."

"Oh, kid. You've got problems" Dean says.

Henry nods, full of such confidence that only a child could posses. "Yep. And you're going to fix them."

"Really?" Dean questions. "Look kid, your mom isn't from some fairytale book. Fairytales aren't real. I know. Now please, how do we get you home?"

"Turn here." Henry gestures to the right. "Storybrooke is 5 miles up the road."

Sure enough 5 miles later the Impala reaches Storybrooke and drives into town.

"Okay, kid. How about an address?" Emma asks.

"Forty-four Not Telling You street." Henry answers.

Dean stops the car in the middle of the road and everyone piles out of the car. "Look, it's been a long night and it's almost… 8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here." Henry states.

"Excuse me?" Emma questioned.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse." Henry insists. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here, and now they're trapped. And they can't leave. If they try, bad things happen."

Just then a man walks past them down the road and calls out to Henry. "Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie." Henry says.

"Who's this?" Archie asks as he and his dog stop to converse with Dean and Emma.

"Just two fellas trying trying to give him a ride home." Dean replies.

"She's my mom, Archie." Henry interjects.

Archie was clearly taken aback. As Henry's therapist he knew of his unhappiness, but he never thought that Henry would outright go and find his birth mother. "Oh. I see." Archie replies.

"Do you know where he lives?" Emma asks. It has been such a long night and she really needs to be alone. Or alone with Dean. The emotions running rampant in her system right now aren't letting her think straight and the whole situation is starting to really get to her.

"Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Dean questions. A sense of caution and uneasiness rolls over him like fog. Authority has always equalled danger and right now all of Dean's instincts were screaming. Being the mayor's kid could lead to a lot of unwanted questions, for both Emma and him.

"Uh, maybe." Henry replies.

"Oookay. Well, I really should be getting him home." Emma says, as she begins to get back in the car.

"Yeah, sure." Archie says as he turns to keep walking. "Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry." And soon he is gone, continuing on his evening walk as if his entire future hadn't been changed by the arrival of two new people.

The three get back in the car and begin to drive to the Mayor's house. "So that's your shrink." Dean asks.

"I'm not crazy."

"Didn't say that." Emma says as she turns to look at Henry. "Just, he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know. None of them do. They don't remember who they are."

"Convenient. Alright let's get you home. Dean and I have a long drive back, and it is still pretty late."


	5. Chapter 5

The Impala pulled up in front of the mayor's house and Dean let out a low whistle. Henry yanked open the car door and was storming off toward the house before Dean or Emma could say anything. The door to the house opened to reveal a very worried woman.

"Henry!" She cried as she rushed toward him. "I've been so worried. Where were you?" The woman tried to reach out and hug him, but Henry yanked himself away.

"I was with my real mom." He yelled before he ran into the house leaving every adult in a very uncomfortable situation.

Emma walked forward to face the woman. The woman immediately dropped a mask over her face and her entire presence changed. Gone was the scared woman and here was a powerhouse, afraid of nothing.

"You are Henry's birth mother? And what, this would be his birth father?" She asked, gesturing toward Dean."

"Hi." Emma said. "I'm Emma."

"Dean." Dean introduced as he held his hand out. "And, I'm not Henry's birth father."

"Oh I see. Regina." The woman introduced herself. "Would the two of you like to come in for some of the best apple cider you have ever had?"

"Sure, thanks." Emma said.

Regina led Dean and Emma into the house. The house was large, but very sparse. Almost like people lived in it, but no one really lived there. They followed Regina into the living room, both Emma and Dean stood by as Regina poured them drinks.

"Thanks" Dean said as he took his. "Uh, sorry about all this. The kid found us."

"How did he find me?" Emma asks.

"I have no idea." Regina responds. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"And you were told right."

"And the father?" Regina asks "Since you are not it, I am assuming there is one. Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope." Emma says. "He doesn't even know."

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?" Regina asks as she stares at the two of them.

Dean tenses. All this small talk is making his skin crawl. Something is off about this woman. She is just too guarded. Maybe a little evil.

"Absolutely not."

"Well, I'm sorry he dragged you out of your lives. I really don't know what's gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens." Dean replied. "I'm sure he's just reacting this way because of the fairy tale thing."

"What fairy tale thing?" Regina asks.

"Oh, you know. His book." Emma says. "How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it."

"Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Dean supplies.

Regina chuckles. "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what? It's none of our business." Emma says. "He's your kid. And we really should be heading back."

"Of course." Regina leads Dean and Emma out. They say goodnight and climb into the Impala. Emma glances up at the second story only to see Henry yank his curtain shut.

It is silent as they drive out of town. Dean breaks the silence after a few minutes. "Uh, the kid left his book in the back."

Emma shakes herself out of her thoughts and turns to get it. "Sneaky bastard."

Dean chuckles as her looks at her. "Think he did this o. . ."

But Dean doesn't finish his sentence when Emma cries out. "Dean!"

There's a wolf in front of the car. Dean swerves to avoid it and ends up hitting the Storybrooke entrance sign. The impact knocks them out, but not before Emma sees the wolf disappear before her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Things are fuzzy for a long time. A bright light hits Emma in the face and she tried to turn away from it. As she turns she hits a solid mass.

Emma groaned. "Dean, move."

It is like this every morning. Dean is like a log when he sleeps. A huge, heat emitting, log. Every night Emma usually fights for space on their bed. But ever morning she reminds herself that no space with Dean, is infinitely better than all the space without Dean.

Emma sits up to glare at Dean, only to look into the eyes of a man, maybe late 20's early 30's, watching her. It is then that Emma remembers the car crash with the wolf and notices that there are bars separating her and the man.

"Good morning. I'm Sheriff Graham."

"Why the hell are we in jail?" Emma questions as she spots Dean in the adjoining cell.

"Both you and your friend here were found driving under the influence. And you were in a car crash. This town doesn't really have a drunk tank, so here you both are."

Emma groans. The bruises she got from fighting a ghost the week prior must have been hit again in the crash and they hurt like a bitch.

"Well seeing as we both are clearly not drunk, think you could let us out?" Dean calls out from his cell. "And while you're at it, you better not have hurt my car."

Sheriff Graham chuckled and got up from his desk to open both the cells. "I got your car out back, it is a little banged up from you crash. You will have to pay a fine for smashing into the town sign, and for driving under the influence."

"Woah hold up there pall. Neither of us were under the influence. We were driven of the road." Dean says defensively.

"Really?" Sheriff Graham replies with disbelief.

"Ya, a wolf. Yea tall. Likes jumping infant of peoples cars." Dean gestures to his hip.

Emma senses a little testosterone filled tensions and rushes to fill the silence before anything escalates. "Do you know a Henry Mills?" She asks.

"Ya, the Mayor's kid. Why do you ask?"

"He left his book in our car, and we just want to get it back to him."

At that moment Regina comes rushing into the station. "Graham? Henry's run away. I need to find him." Then she notices Dean and Emma standing in the station. "You. Where is my son?"

"We don't know." Emma gestures at the cells. "Kinda been a little preoccupied last night."

Regina huffs. "Well, my son never acts like this. Ever since you, he has run away two times. What do you have to say about that?"

"That he is a kid." Dean answers. "So he has never run before? Have you checked his computer? He can't be that good at running away, he must have left a trail."

"And if we left a trail, we can help you find him." Emma adds.

Regina signs. "And how would you be able to help?" She asks wearily.

"I'm a bounty hunter. Trust me, we can help."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma and Dean rode in silence in the back of Regina's car toward her house. Regina made it very clear that neither of them should sit in the front, and neither of them wanted to. Once they arrived at the house Regina walked toward Henry's room as Dean and Emma followed quickly behind.

Dean began searching the room for any signs of supernatural activity while Emma made her way onto Henry's computer.

Dean checked for sulfur and EMF. A trained hunter, Dean could sense that wherever Henry was, he wasn't in any supernatural danger.

Emma quickly went through Henry's search history. A website for finding one's birth mother showed how Henry was able to find her.

"Does Henry have access to a credit card?" Emma asked.

"No, he is only 10. Why do you ask?" Regina replies as she walks over to look at the computer.

"This website requires payment to find information of your birth parent. This is how he must have found me." Emma hits a few more keys before she finds what she is looking for. "It says here the card is in the name of a Ms. Blanchard. Regina, do you know who that is?"

Regina nearly growls. "Yes. Ms. Blanchard is Henry's teacher. She is the one who gave him his ridiculous story book. Follow me, Ms. Blanchard may know where he is."

The car ride to the school as silent. But something kept bothering Emma.

"How did he find us?" Emma whispers to Dean. All the while keeping her gaze on Regina to see if she is picking up on their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Dean replies, keeping his gaze out the windows.

"That adoption website just gave Henry our address. I know we aren't completely off the grid, but it should not be that easy to find us. Dean, you are dead. Dead people don't have permanent addresses."

Dean takes her hand and looks her in the eye. "But you do. He went to find you, not me. And trust me, I don't think our enemies are going to track us down via an adoption website."

Emma chuckles and leans into Dean. They continue along in silence. The closer they get to the school, the more Emma thinks about her role in all of this. She may have given birth to Henry, but she is not his mother. She never stayed up late when he was sick, she never held him as he cried. There were no softball games, or road trips. Plus, the life she and Dean led was not suitable for a child.

Emma was startled by that thought. Why would Henry be in their life. Could Henry be in their life? Would it be safe? Would Regina okay it?

Dean could sense the wheels turning in Emma's head. It would be a lie to say he wasn't thinking about their future. How, if, Henry would fit in.

Dean glanced at Emma. "Hey,"

Emma turned to look at Dean.

"There is nothing keeping us in Boston."

And at that moment, Dean had said just the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina pulled up in front of the town's school and quickly stalked into the building leaving Emma and Dean to rush to catch up. After a few turns, and one flight of stairs, they reached a empty classroom. Sitting at a desk in the room sat a young woman, right around Emma's age, who appeared to be grading some student's work.

"Ms. Blanchard." Regina called out, startling the teacher.

"Madam Mayor." Ms. Blanchard said, jumping slightly. "Oh, hi. I'm Mary Margaret." She said as she noticed Emma and Dean.

Regina began speaking before either Emma or Dean could introduce themselves. "It doesn't matter who they are. What matter is what you have done to my son."

Mary Margaret sat in her chair confused. "Henry?" She answered questioningly. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Wrong with him? He somehow gained access to your credit card and has run away, not once, but twice now, all in just two days. What I want to know is, why would you give a ten year old boy access to a credit card?"

Mary Margaret felt like she was being interrogated. "Madam Mayor I assure you I never gave Henry access to my credit card." She got up and retrieved her wallet. "See it's right . . . here." She paused as she found her credit card to be missing from her wallet. "He must have taken it without my knowledge. I'm so sorry. How can I help?" She asked worriedly.

Regina huffed. "You can start by going back in time and not turning my son against me." She said before she turned and left the room, leaving Emma and Dean with a very confused Mary Margaret.

"Hi, I'm Emma and this is Dean. I'm Henry's birth mother" Emma added before a look of understanding crossed Mary Margaret's face.

"Oh I see." She said. Then turning to Dean, "and you are his birth father?" She asked.

"No ma'am" Dean responded. "But I do want to help find the boy. We are sorry to bother you."

"No it's… it's okay. I hear this is partially my fault. Look, I gave Henry the book because I wanted him to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. Now I fear that may have given him a few ideas."

"You know where he is, don't you?" Emma asked.

"You might want to check his castle." said Mary Margaret.

Emma and Dean shared a look.

"Thank you." Dean said as they turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and Dean sit in the Impala watching Henry in his castle. Silence fills the car as they sit there and Emma strokes the cover of Henry's fairytale book.

"Hey." Dean says, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna give Bobby a ring. Never checked in after that last hunt. You okay going to talk to Henry alone?"

Emma breathes in deeply. Tearing her gaze from Henry she looks to Dean. "I am. Plus, it's been too long since you've talked to Bobby. And what, you haven't seen him since Sam? We should drive by before we go back." Emma gets out of the cars but turns before closing the door. "I love you Dean Winchester."

Dean locks his eyes with Emma's. "I love you Emma Swan."

Emma walks away leaving Dean alone in the Impala. Reaching across into the glove box, Dean rustles around until he finds his personal cell. Dean pauses before dialing. It had been too long since he had seen the old hunter. Not since Sam dragged Lucifer into the cage.

Ripping himself from those painful memories, Dean dials Bobby's number and waits as it rings.

"Hello" a voice gruffs out.

"Bobby, it's me."

"Dean, how'd that last hunt go?"

"Eh, you know Bobby. Nothing major. Didn't even have to flirt my may through the bar scene to find my guy. Boring stuff." Dean pauses. It is always hard for him to bring up Sam. "How are you Bobby? I know I haven't been up since Sam."

Bobby interrupts him. "And that is no excuse son. You better drag your ass over here. I don't even know where you at. You only ever call for study help anymore"

Dean pauses. "I actually got myself a partner Bobby."

"Oh ya." Bobby says unimpressed. "Well bring 'em too. _Family don't end with blood, boy_. And I still expect ya to show up every now and then."

"Bobby, it's Emma."

"Emma." There is a silence over the phone as Dean waits for Bobby to react. "You telling me you finally caught up with that girl?"

"Yah, been together about a year this time. It's good Bobby. We're good. I'm good."

"Well I am happy to hear that son. You deserve it. Now I know you didn't just call to tell me that, so what's goin' on son? What do you need help with?"

"We're in this town now, and I was hoping you could look up some history for us. This place is ancient, pretty sure I saw a big white box that supposed to be a computer." Dean asked.

"Sure, got a name for me?" Bobby asked as he rustled around him for a pen and some paper.

"Storybrooke. Storybrooke, Main." There is a long pause. "Bobby? Did you hear me?"

The answer Dean got back was not what Dean was expecting. "Get out. Dean, you grab Emma and you both get out now."

With that, Bobby hung up the phone leaving a very confused Dean and a very worried hunter on the other line.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma walks up behind Henry. "You left this in our car." Emma says as she sits beside him and follows his gaze to the clock tower. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin."

Emma tenses, thinking of the battle she was in just last week with the Rougarou who knocked her down a flight of stairs. (And nearly forced her to get bangs when the flames hit a little too close to home). "I'm not fighting any battles, kid."

"Yes, you are." Henry insists. "Because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

Emma sighs. "Can you cut it with the book crap."

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me – I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance." Henry said as he looked her in the eyes.

"How do you know that?" Emma asks, shocked that such a young kid could have such insight.

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away."

Emma was silent as she let that sink in. "Listen to me, kid. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. Come on, let's go." Emma stood to leave castle.

"Please don't take me back there." Henry begged. "Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

"I have to get you back to your mom." Emma said. "Dean and I have jobs."

"You don't know what it's like with her." Henry insisted. "My life sucks!"

Emma had enough at this point. "Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back." Emma sighed. "Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway. That's just where you came through." Henry replied.

"What?" Emma questioned. Henry's whole story was turning a little crazier.

"The wardrobe." Henry began to explain. "When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Before Emma could respond Dean came up to them.

"Hey kiddo" he said. "Listen I just need to speak to Emma for a second."

Henry nods and wanders a little further away to leave the two of them alone.

"Emma, we got to leave now." Dean says once Henry is far enough away.

"What's going on Dean?" Emma asks.

"I asked Bobby about this little town we have found ourselves in and the old man gets spooked, tells me to get out, and then hangs up. Something is wrong."

"Like serial killer wrong or supernatural wrong?" Emma asks glancing back at Henry.

"Whatever it is has Bobby spooked. I say we regroup out of town. This place is giving me the creeps, and I don't want to open the trunk in front of the kid. With his imagination" Dean trails off.

"Me too." Emma says. "Hey Henry." She calls. "C'mon, Dean and I will drive you back to your mom's."

Emma can see the disappointment on Henry's face but ignores it. If there is something supernatural going on, she wants Henry as far away from her and Dean as possible.

Together the three of them get in the car and begin the drive back to Regina's house.


	11. Chapter 11

The car is silent as they drive into the town. Emma periodically glances at Henry through the mirror.

"I want to know." Henry says from the back of the car.

"Know what?" Emma replies, turning to face him.

"How did you two meet? I know you said Dean isn't my dad but,"

"Allright. I'll stop you right there." Emma interrupts. "Henry, Dean is not your dad. I actually met Dean the night before I met your dad."

"Tell me about it."

Emma looks at Dean.

"Go for it." Dean says. "You know me, I'll jump in."

"We met in 2001. I was a waitress."

_Dean shut the door on the impala. The stress in the motel room was getting a little too high for him. He walked quickly into the diner, brushing the light dusting of snow from his hair once he entered. The diner was small, and very empty._

_Dean made his way into a booth and took in his surroundings. Half a dozen tables, a few booths, and one guy. Maybe dead, or sleeping, it was hard to tell. _

"_I'll be right with you." Called a voice from the kitchen. A young woman exited the kitchen. She walked up to Dean and handed him a menu. "Hi, I'm Emma and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"_

"_Just some coffee."_

"_Great I'll be back with your coffee and to take your order."_

"Hold on." Dean interrupted. "I had more charm than that."

"If you think so Dean." Emma laughs.

"Back to the story." Henry asks excitedly from the backseat.

Dean chuckles. "So I charmingly asked for some coffee."

_Dean sighed. The next hunt, he was doing solo. No more dad and Sammy fights. They were really wearing on him._

"_I bet you could use some pie." Emma said as she placed his coffee in front of him and slid a piece of apple pie across the table. _

"_Thanks." Dean said. "Apple, my favorite."_

_Emma smiled. "Mine too. So can I get you anything else?" She asked, tapping a pen against her notepad. _

"_How about one cure to fix a feuding family? Got any of that?" Dean joked. _

"_No, can't say I do. Not too big on the whole family thing."_

"_Well then, how bout a burger. Place like this, always got to have a burger."_

"_One burger coming right up." Emma joted that down and walked off towards the kitchen._

_Dean's cell rang. "Dean." He answered._

"_Dean. I'm going. I'll be back in 3 weeks, tops."_

"_Anything I can do to help sir?" Dean asked. Automatically sitting straighter at the sound of his dad's voice. _

"_Watch Sammy." Was all John said before he hung up on his son._

_Dean sighed wearily. He should be angry. Angry at being treated like a babysitter, not an adult. _

"_You okay? Seems like you might need something a little stronger than pie." Emma says._

_Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Emma. She was clearly young. A worn uniform hung awkwardly on her small frame. A pair of square black glasses overpowered her small face. Her shoulders sagged, the evidence of a long day was everywhere. _

"_So do you." Dean replied abruptly. _

_Emma flinched._

"_I'm sorry. It's been a really long day. By the looks at it, for the both of us." Dean gestured to the seat in front of him. "It's not like this place is really hopping right?" He chuckled._

_Emma considered his offer. "Sure." She slid into the booth and stared at Dean. There was something about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _

_The two sat in silence, sizing each other up. Emma noted his stiff posture and the worry crease between his eyebrows. Dean took in the rumpled hair in a ponytail and the constant, almost nervous, checking of the front door._

"_You running from something?" Dean asked._

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Emma asked. "I'm not the one passing through."_

"_Well I'm a good read of people."_

"_Me too."_

"_Well how about this?" Dean proposed. "Let's just sit here. I need a distraction from my family and I bet you could use a little rest."_

_Emma nods and they sit in a comfortable silence as Dean eats his pie. _

"_Tell me about it." Emma says._

"_About what?"_

"_The feuding family. I don't have much experience but I can listen."_

_Dean sighed and leaned in towards Emma. He wrapped his fingers around the warm coffee mug and began telling his story._

"That's it?" Henry said.

"What do you mean kid?" Dean asked.

"Well, you meet over 10 years ago and are still together today. There has to be something more than just talking in a diner. And what about my dad?"

"Well after Emma and I talked, I went back to my brother and my dad."

"And the next morning I met your dad, I decided to leave my job, and we traveled around the country for a month or two."

"So a random diner in Portland?" Henry asked.

"Yup. Not very fairytale like kid. Sorry if we disappointed." Emma replied.

Dean pulled the impala up in front of the mayor's house and turned the car off. "Here we are." He said turning to look back at Henry.

Silently Henry grabbed his book and exited the car. "Bye Emma. Bye Dean." He said somewhat dejectedly and began walking to his house.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean turned to look at Emma. "Not very fairytale like?" He said, chuckling.

Emma laughed. "Was I supposed to also tell him about the vampire that tried to attack us and how I basically ran away once we slept together, only to then go steal a car and wind up in jail a few months later? Or how about the numerous monsters we managed to hunt together after Sam left?"

"No, I guess not."

"I'm gonna go walk Henry to the door." Emma said as she leans in to kiss Dean.

Dean meets her halfway and the two kiss.

And just like every time they kiss, the world slips away and they are home with each other.

Emma walked behind Henry to the house, but as soon as they reach the front door he sprints inside and up the stairs, leaving Emma and Regina alone.

"Thank you." Regina said.

"No problem."

"He's seemed to have taken quite a shine to the both of you."

"Oh, I guess so." Emma said, stumbling on her words.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here." Regina said as she crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life."

"Oh…"

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son."

Emma could sense that the conversation was getting a little out of hand. "I was not…"

"No! You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in that car with your boyfriend, and you two leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan." Regina said.

Regina began to head back into the house, but Emma called after her.

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" Regina replied.

"Henry. Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him." Regina turned and slammed the door in Emma's face.

All of Emma instincts were screaming at her. Something was wrong. Henry seemed so lost and unhappy, but what could she do about it? Regina was right, Emma had no legal right to be in Henry's life. And with the life she and Dean led, her's was no good for Henry.

Emma walked back to the car and got in. They sat in silence for a minute as Emma played through different scenarios in her head. Dean watched as the gears in her mind turned.

"I saw an inn above the diner." He said.

Knowing Emma Swan ment knowing that the suspicions she had needed to be investigated.

Emma smiled and the two drove off towards the town.

"Why don't I go get us a room while you call Bobby. Let him know we are staying so we can regroup and work from here."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean says as he pulls up beside Granny's Inn. Emma climbs out and walks in.

At the check in two women are arguing.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again." The old woman said.

"I should have moved to Boston." Replied the younger girl angrily.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard."

"Excuse me?" Emma said, cutting in. "I'd like a room."

The women turned, surprised, toward her.

"Really?" The old woman said turning towards the guest log book. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine." Emma says. "But I will be needing two keys please. My partner is outside." Emma explains.

"Now, what are the names?

"Swan. Emma Swan. and Winchester. Dean Winchester."

"So, how long will you be with us?" The younger girl asks Emma.

"A week. Just a week."

"Great." The old woman says as she takes a key from the wall and hands it to Emma. "Everyone calls me Granny and this is my granddaughter. Welcome to Storybrooke."

Outside, Dean is finishing up his call with Bobby. "Ya Bobby. We are just going to stay in town a bit." There is a pause as Dean listens to Bobby respond. "Well I was never one to run from a fight. Emma's got some loose strings she wants to tie up and we can't just leave this whole town without fixin' the problem right?

Dean nods as he listens to Bobby's advice.

Off in the distance the clock on the tower begins to move.

Dean gets out of the car and opens the trunk, looking for something Bobby is telling him about.

"What did you say? Blue? No, there is no blue jug in the trunk. Oh shit, I think Emma had it in hers for that one hunt she went on last month." Dean keeps rummaging when suddenly a hand appears on his shoulder.

An arm stretched out in front of him holding a blue jug. "Here, this may be it." Said a voice.

Dean turned and found himself face to face with his dead brother.

Or at least that's what Dean thought he was, until now.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean stared. His brother, no something that looked like his dead brother, was standing in front of him.

"Hey, Dean." It said. "I was expecting, uh... I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face. Something."

"So I'm dead? This is Heaven? I died in this cursed or something town, and now…"

"No Dean. It's really me, Sam."

Dean shakes his head. He can't believe that his brother is alive, standing in front of him. There is no way that this is Sam. Sam is dead. Sam fell into Lucifer's cage. Sam left.

Sam left him.

So Dean reacted on instinct. He raised his fist and knocked the guy out.

Emma left the inn to go back to the car and get their stuff. She rounded the corner just in time to watch as Dean, who Emma noted looked rigid and tense, knocked out the man standing in front of him.

Emma rushed over to Dean and her hand hovered over the gun she kept in her waistband.

Dean glanced at Emma. He was losing his mind. He reached out and klung to Emma, tethering himself to what he knew was true, what was safe.

"Emma, something's wrong. I, uh, I…"

Emma squeezed Dean's arm, trying to get him to focus and clear his mind. Dean could pull through.

The pressure from Emma's squeezing cleared Dean's mind and in seconds he focused on Emma and the man he just knocked out.

"We got to get him out of view. Do you trust the inn?"

Emma shook her head. "It's quiet, but there wouldn't be enough distraction to get a body in without suspicion. I say get it in the trunk and we go to the woods. Lots of coverage, good place to regroup."

Dean nodded and together they secured the man and placed him in the trunk.

They drove towards the woods in silence. Dean too focused on the man who might be his brother to carry any conversations.

Once they got far enough into the woods to not be heard, Emma tied the man up to a tree while Dean gathered a few things they many need when questioning him.

"So what happened?" Emma asked. "What did Bobby say? Why did you knock out this guy that clearly looks like your brother, when we both know there is no way he can be here."

Dean looked away. "Well, you see…"

Dean paused while Emma turned and looked at him.

"I may or may not have been looking for a small blue jug Bobby said we may need, when whatever that is came up behind me and claimed to be my brother."

Emma came closer to Dean. "Do you mean the blue jug, that we keep in the bug. Because quote, c'mon Emma, amnesia? I think I can hunt without some magical bs."

Dean huffed. "It's true! Shit like magical amnesia doesn't happen."

"But Dean, we have it for a reason! And clearly it's needed if that's what Bobby thought of. We should both keep full arsenals, not just what we 'think' we need and don't."

A small chuckle from behind them drew them away from their bickering.

Dean and Emma turned to look at the man tied to the tree.

Emma grabbed a few silver knives and grabbed the flask of holy water from her pocket while Dean approached him. Emma neared and passed a few knives to Dean, and the two stood together over the man.

"Hi, I'm Sam." It said. "I can't believe Dean got a new partner, and that it's a girl."

Before he could finish his last word, Emma punched him square in the jaw, knocking his head back into the tree.

Dean growled and threw some holy water in its face.

Nothing happened.

"It's me Dean. Sam. I'm not a demon. Or a shapeshifter. Try me."

Dean nicked him with one of the silver blades. It cut him, but other than that, nothing.

"Sammy?" Dean asked hesitantly. He wanted it to be his brother. He needed him. Alive, safe.

"Yeah. It's me." Sam said.

Dean undid his restraints and Sam stood, shaking his wrists out.

The two brothers hugged, for the first time in almost a year Dean felt like there was no longer a little bit of his heart aching.

The two stepped away and then Dean punched Sam in the face. Making this the second time he had been punched by Dean today, and the third overall.

"What the fuck Dean." Sam questioned as he gingerly fingered his cheek.

"That's for your shitty comment about Emma." Dean said as he went to stand by her.

Emma raised her hand in a small wave. "That would be me."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Dean said. "You, you, you were… you were gone, man. I mean, that… that was it. How the hell are you…"

"I don't know." Sam said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean asked angrily.

Emma reached up to stroke his arm and reassure him.

"I mean, no idea. I-I'm just back."

"Well, was it God, or Cas?" Dean asked. "I mean, does Cas know anything about it?"

"You tell me. I've been calling. Cas hasn't answered my prayers. I don't even know where he is. I mean, I was... down there, and then, next minute, it's raining, and I'm lying in that field, alone. It's kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked... for weeks."

Dean stiffened. "Wait, weeks? How long you been back?" He asked, but Sam stood in silence. "How long you been back, Sam?"

"About a year."

"About a year?" Dean practically yelled.

"Dean…" Sam tried to explain.

"You been back practically this whole time?! What, did you lose the ability to send a friggin' text message?! What have you been doing?"

"Hunting." Sam said matter of factly.

"Oh." Dean huffed. "Hunting." He turned to look at Emma. "He was hunting."

Emma's heart broke a little for Dean. Not only was his brother alive, but he had been for quite some time. And yet he never came back for Dean. He let him think he was dead. Sam being back may hurt Dean more than if he had stayed dead.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Emma asked. "How did you find Dean?"

"Well Bobby said…"

"Oh good, Bobby knew too." Dean muttered.

"… that Dean was in trouble. Turns out this town, didn't exist 28 years ago. It just showed up on the map one day. Story goes that everyone in this town is cursed. Dark magic."

"Dark magic, like fairytales?" Emma asks.

"Um, I guess." Sam says. "Story goes that the people in this town were cursed to forget, and that a savior would come to save them all."

"That sounds a lot like what Henry was going on about." Dean says.

"Who's Henry?"

"That's not important right now." Emma says, dismissively. Emma was still wary of Sam. She didn't know if she could trust him, especially with Henry.

"How do we break this curse?" Dean asks. "I assume this blue jug will be needed."

"Yeah, listen I saw a library on our way into town. It looks shut down but that won't be a problem. Why don't we split up. You two get more history on this town and this curse while I go talk to Henry. I shouldn't be long and I can meet you two there." Emma suggested.

Dean answered before Sam could even open his mouth. "Works for me. We'll drop you off in town." Dean said as he started gathering all their things. "Sam, hop in the back." He said as he saw Sam head towards the Impala.

Sam started to make a face, but Dean stopped him with just 5 short words. "Emma sits in the front."

Silently Sam ducked his head and squeezed his way into the back of the car while Dean and Emma put the last of their things into the trunk.

"This will work, right?" Emma asks.

Dean pulled her in for a hug before he answered her. "Yes. We kick ass at saving people. This is will be no different."

Emma leaned back to look at Dean, keeping her arms wrapped behind his neck. "It's just that this time it does feel different. Maybe it's the town, maybe it's Sam, or maybe it's Henry. I guess I'm just worried. I don't want him getting hurt."

Dean kissed Emma. "Well, let's get working on not letting him get hurt then."


	14. Chapter 14

Emma was really done. Of course now would be the one time she couldn't find her cell phone charger. After dropping Dean and Sam off at the library she had come to the hotel room to unpack and charge her phone.

Emma sighed and sank onto the bed. Today was so not her day. Hell this whole week hadn't been all sunshine and roses.

A knock at the door stops her musing. She rose and went to open the door.

Regina stood on the other side holding a basket of apples. "Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She offers Emma an apple.

This was definitely weird Emma thinks. She takes the apple. "Thanks."

"I'm sure you and Dean will enjoy them on your drive home."

"Actually," Emma says. "We're going to stay for a while."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

"And why would he not be safe with me? The woman who raised him? You gave him to me. That should be enough." Regina questioned.

Emma sighed. She saw where Regina was coming from. "Listen, it's not you. I didn't have anyone growing up. I gave Henry up so he could have the best chance at life. I just want to see that."

Regina huffs. Without a word she turns and leaves the room

Emma sighs. Now where the hell was that phone charger?

At the library things were very tense. Dean and Sam had successfully managed to break in and find a few books on the town. Nearly a year apart hadn't affected their breaking and entering skills.

Sam sat at the table reading through a book while Dean sat across from him and stared.

Dean wasn't being coy about it. He sat straight in the chair, arms wresting on the table, and stared at Sam as he flipped through the pages.

"Are you going to be just watching me the whole time? Cause, I don't know, might be nice to get some help."

"Can't I look at my brother?" Dean said somewhat angrily.

While Dean was happy Sam wasn't dead, he couldn't stop the pain and anger he felt about being left. Just like with Stanford, Sam had left him behind. Thinking only of himself and not of his own brother.

"I'm pissed Sam." Dean said. "You came back and decided not to come find me. You chose for me. You left me. Did you even once think about how I felt. How it tore me up thinking my brother was in hell and I couldn't help him. Hell, my life's work has been saving people and I couldn't save one of the most important people in my life. You just left me with that pain. So you could what, hunt alone? Shut me out?"

Dean stood and shoved his chair in. "I think I'll go work over there."

Sam watched as his brother stalked away. Dean was mad, Sam knew that. But Sam couldn't bring himself to do anything about. Almost indifferently, he looked away from Dean's retreating figure and kept reading.

Emma was waiting in Granny's Diner for her coffee orders. Many a times she and Dean had researched for hours and she could not get through it without caffeine. She sat at the bar reading a paper while she waited. A cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of her distracting her from an article on a cleanup of the harbor. Emma looked up from the paper to see Ruby the waitress standing in front of her.

"Here you go." Ruby said.

"Thank you. But I did not order that." Emma said as she placed the newspaper down beside her.

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer."

"Who?" Emma asked glancing around the diner. She noticed the sprinkle of cinnamon on the whipped cream. It was odd, not many people she knew added cinnamon to their hot chocolate. Dean refused to even try it for a solid 3 months. But then he had fallen in a freezing river during a fight with a ghost and, on Emma's insistence, had tried it as he got over his cold.

"I did." Henry said as he came up next to her. "I like cinnamon, too." He said.

Emma smiled. One thing he must have gotten from her. "Don't you have school?" She asked.

"No, it's Saturday. I was hoping we could hang out."

Emma glanced around looking for Regina. "Will your mom mind?"

"No." Henry said.

Ruby came back and placed Emma's Coffees in front of her. "Here you go. Two large black coffees and a slice of apple pie to go."

"Thanks Ruby. Do you mind putting this hot chocolate in a to-go cup?" Emma said as she gathered her things.

"No problem." She came right back with the to-go cup and Emma placed it in the drink carrier.

Emma turned to Henry. "Walk with me?" She asked.

Henry smiled and followed her out of the diner.

"So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma asked. "I think she really loves you."

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail."

"So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it."

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen – until you got here."

"Okay, uh… Alright. What about their pasts? Why don't they remember?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything. And you'll see."

"So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White."

Emma sighed. Henry was so curious. Emma thought about telling Henry about the real job she and Dean had.

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did." Emma said as she stopped behind the library.

"Why else would you be here?" Henry asked.

Emma knelt down to look Henry in the eye. "Henry, the work Dean and I do, we see things. Things some people wouldn't believe.

Henry looked confused. "What do you mean? What does this have to do with Operation Cobra?"

Emma glanced around. She opened the door Dean had left unlocked and entered the library.

"Hey, we can't go in here. It's always been closed." Henry called as he followed Emma inside.

"Come on kid, I'll tell you everything okay?" Emma said as she walked into the shelves towards Dean.

Dean sat at a table reading his dad's journal while Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Coffee and a slice of pie." Emma said as she placed it front of him and sat down.

"Thanks." Dean said as he gave her a quick kiss. "Hey Henry." He said, glancing up at him.

"We should tell him." Emma said as Dean took his first sip of coffee.

"Tell me what?" Henry questioned.

"Okay." Dean said. He turned to face Henry. "Kid, Emma and I are hunters."

"You guys kill animals?" Henry asks.

"No. We hunt ghosts, and demons. Just to name a few." Emma explained.

"What?"

"We hunt the things that want to hurt people. The supernatural." Dean says.

"So you do believe!"

Emma smiled. "Yah, Henry. We believe."

Henry smiled. "Excellent. Let Operation Cobra begin!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Operation what?" Dean asks.

"Operation Cobra." Henry explains. "We are going to end the curse and restore everyone's happy endings!"

"Wait." Emma said. "That's it. You just… believe us? We tell you that ghosts, demons and the supernatural are real, and you just… believe."

"Dean." Called a voice from in the stacks.

Emma tensed as she heard Sam's voice.

"Did you take a medical journal from…" Sam's voice trailed off as he walking into view and saw that Dean was no longer alone.

Henry turned towards Sam. He was shocked. He had never seen him before.

"Who are you?" Henry asked looking up at Sam.

"I'm Sa-" Sam began to say.

Dean interrupted. "Alright kid, I think it's time Emma took you home."

Emma saw how uneasy Dean was having Henry be with Sam. She stood and moved closer to Henry to put a hand on his shoulder to try and guide him away from the men.

"No." Henry exclaimed as Emma tried ushering him towards the exit. "We have to work on Operation Cobra, and who is this? How did he get into town?"

"What do you mean kid?" Emma asked.

"This town is cursed. No one can leave and no one can come in."

"But you left town and found me." Emma said confused.

"But I wasn't born here. " Henry explained. "I can leave. And you were born in the enchanted forest, so you can enter."

Dean nodded his head. "Okay, but what about me?"

Henry sighed. "You were in the car with us. But he wasn't." Henry explained as he turned to Sam. "So who are you and how did you get here?"

Sam stood silently during the exchange between Henry, Emma, and Dean.

Dean sighed. Sam was here and if Henry was going to be involved in their life in any way he would have to meet Sam, even if Dean wasn't sure he could trust him.

"Henry, this is my brother Sam." Dean paused before introducing Henry. Technically Emma had no legal rights to him, he wasn't _her_ son. He was a stranger in the eyes of the law. He wasn't Emma's son, no matter how much Dean could feel himself falling in love with this little boy.

"Hi Henry." Sam said, walking forwards. "It's nice to meet you."

Henry watched as Sam came closer. He looked up at Emma as she watched Dean tense with every step closer Sam got.

"Henry, I have to take you back to your mom now." Emma said after a moment of silence.

"No you don't. She thinks I'm at the park. I have plenty of time before she thinks I'm not there. And we need to work on Operation Cobra." Henry insisted as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from Dean.

"Wait, this kid is just going to join us?" Sam questioned.

"Yes." Emma said as she moved to sit by Henry. Helping Henry was more important that Dean's hurt feelings towards his brother.

Dean lifted the coffee Emma had left next to him and reached across the table to leave it near her. "Sam, either shut up and sit down, or go work somewhere else. Henry is why we are here. You may have been doing god knows what for the past year, but Emma and I have been working, together. And now we are here, helping Henry." Dean turned towards Henry. "Operation Cobra, right?" Dean asked with a smile.

Henry grinned and pulled his huge storybook out of his bag. "Operation Cobra."

Emma smiled. "So Henry, where do we begin?"


End file.
